


Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy

by danie422



Category: Mass Effect, Saints Row
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Shenko - Freeform, grumpy kinzie, pierce loves saints flow to much, sex mention, shega, shopping for the gang, sorry if these are shitty, tiny beds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danie422/pseuds/danie422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came across an ask on tumblr that i liked a lot. I didn't get any but I'm going to write for it anyway. So I'm just gonna use one or the same otps for each prompt on the list. All fluff and stuff as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having their hair washed by the other (Kinzie/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen is not my boss she's just her younger sister.

“Stay still Kinzie!”  
“I can’t there’s soap in my eyes!”  
“Well that wouldn’t have happened if you’d stay still!” Kinzie stood with her front bent over the kitchen counter and her head in the sink. Carmen stood over her as she worked her hands through Kinzie’s hair. Various bottles of hair products and towels decorated the counters, while water covered the floor. Seeing as the genius hacker wouldn’t do it herself, Carmen made it her own responsibility to wash Kinzie’s hair at least once a week.  
“Here, turn your head.” Carmen lightly tugged on Kinzie’s hair, forcing her to look to the right. She rinsed the soap from Kinzie’s eyes then the rest from her hair.  
“You know, you have some real pretty hair.”  
“I do?” Kinzie felt her cheeks burn, something that occasionally happened even though she and Carmen have been together for almost a year now.  
“Yup.” Carmen ringed out Kinize’s hair in the sink then dried it with a towel. She tousled Kinzie’s hair repeatedly, ignoring her grunts and fidgeting. “Now only if you would learn how to wash it.” Kinzie snatched the towel from her head and glared at her girlfriend.  
“I have more important things to do than was my hair.”  
”I know.” Carmen leaned in and kissed Kinzie on the nose. “That’s why you have me.”


	2. Holding Hands (Johnny/Boss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a fyi, Zeyda is my main boss and the older sister of Carmen who was in the first chapter.

Shopping for the Saints was a task that no one enjoyed. The list was always to long and there was always something that could never be found in any generic supermarket, nonetheless it had to be done. Since Zeyda is the leader of the gang, she would be the one to take on the difficult take and Johnny would always accompany her. 

"So what's first on the list?" Johnny walked a few paces ahead of Zeyda, reading the labels of various cans that covered the shelves. "Pierce wants Ultor's super secret limited edition Saints Flow variety pack." Johnny froze and turned to look at Zeyda. "And where are we supposed to find that?" The boss shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards Johnny. "I don't know. Let's just save it for last and see what else we can find." Together the two walked side by side down the shopping isle. While Zeyda silently read the list to herself Johnny slipped his hand into her free one, intertwining their fingers. Zeyda smiled, acknowledging the gesture while Johnny continued to act like his normal self.


	3. Accidentally Falling Asleep Together (Kaidan/Shepard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the way I wrote this one. Oh well, hope you enjoy

Vanessa and Kaidan sat next to each other on their bed. The two each had their own handful of data pads in front of them, full of various reports that needed to be filled out and turned in. Vanessa groaned as she put down one data pad, only to pick up another with a fresh report waiting for her. "This is all your fault you know." 

Kaidan chuckled as he swiped across his data pad. "What do you mean Shepard?" He asked in a playfully sarcastic tone. Vanessa yawned as she turn to face Kaidan who was sitting to her right. "If you hadn't kept us up all night, we would have had these reports finished." "So are you saying that you didn't enjoy last night?" Vanessa laughed "Oh I very much enjoyed it, I just wish that I wasn't so worn out after is all." "Then I wouldn't have done my job correctly." 

A comfortable silence fell between the soldiers as they worked on their reports. Hours had gone by before Kaidan had reached his last data pad. "You almost done Shepard?" Kaidan rested his head on top of Shepard's which at some point found its way onto his shoulder. "Hey, you awake?" Kaidan yawned as he tapped Shepard's arm, taking notice to the light snoring that was coming from her side of the bed. The major smiled at his lovers peaceful face, not realizing that sleep was pulling at his eyes as well. Readjusting himself to a more comfortable position, Kaidan soon fell asleep too.


	4. Sharing a Bed (James/Shepard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really like this one better.

The lights in the crew quarters were dim. Only light snoring and the soft hum of the Normandy could be heard. Jazz shifted uncomfortably in the small bunk. Her tiny body was trapped under James' larger one, crushing her by the second. As much as Jazz loved being curled up next to James, she couldn't quite do that in the small military bunks. Why she agreed to take a nap with him in the crew room and not her cabin, she will never know.

"James. James, move." Jazz wiggled beneath the lieutenant. Her soft tired voice barley making it past the sound of James' snoring. Jazz huffed in annoyance as she tried to pry the gigantic man off of her. "Come on Vega! Move a little!" Slowly James began to stir in his sleep. Wrapping his arm around Jazz, he pulled her closer to him, holding her tighter than before. "What's the matter Lola?" He asked, voice full of sleep. "You're to big. And I can't breathe." Vega chuckled, sending vibrations through his chest. Switching positions, James rolled so that he was on his back and Jazz was on his chest. "Better?" He asked. "Yes, much better."


End file.
